La Revenante
by Kikimette Malfoy
Summary: Dumbledore trouve un moyen de faire revenir un des parents de Harry. Lors de la renaissance, un événement surprenant survient entre la revenante et Snape!C'est un One-Shot.


**Auteur :** Cette fic a été écrite par moi, mais l'idée vient de mon amie Marie-Lune. 

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je ne gagne aucune argent.

**Persos principaux :** Lily, Severus et Harry.

**Histoire :** Dumbledore trouve un moyen de faire revenir un des parents de Harry. Lors de la renaissance, un événement surprenant survient!

**Note :** Je pense que cette fic sera une one-shot parce que je ne pense pas avoir d'idée pour une suite. J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de laisser des reviews!

***********************************************************************************************

LA REVENANTE

Harry a tuer Voldemort pendant ses vacances entre la cinquième et la sixième année. Il est maintenant le héros de tout le monde, encore plus qu'avant. Il a passer avec succès tout ses aspics, sauf celui de divination évidemment. Il va apprendre une nouvelle qui va le réjouir grandement et sûrement pas que lui…

POV de : Lily

Repère de temps : Samedi matin, 6e année d'Harry.

Repère de lieu : Paradis

Lily était penchée et regardait ce qui se passait en bas. Son fils, Harry. Elle ne l'avais jamais connu. Elle l'aimait tellement. Harry était en train de jaser avec son amie Hermione. Lily connaissait tout les amis de son fils pour l'avoir regarder à maintes reprises. Elle savait aussi que sa sœur, Pétunia et son mari n'y avait pas été de main morte avec lui. Elle trouvait cela décevant. Elle pensait que Pétunia avait plus de cœur. À la place, elle le rejetait, le maltraitait et s'occupait de son gros porc de Dudley!

Elle se tourna vers Severus Snape. Plus jeune, quand elle allait à l'école, elle l'aimait bien. Elle n'était amie avec lui, mais elle l'aimait bien. Lui était un Serpentard qui tenait beaucoup à la pureté de son sang. Elle était une Gryffondor qui venait de parents moldus, alors… Quoi qu'il en soit, Lily avait toujours soupçonné un petit quelque chose chez Severus. Depuis qu'elle était morte, elle l'avait regarder agir et avait comprit qu'il l'avait aimer secrètement, mais sans vraiment le savoir. Depuis que Harry était arrivé à Poudlard, Lily avait remarquer que Severus la voyait en son fils. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de ne par faire cela, que cela ne servirait à rien, mais elle ne pouvait que le regarder. 

Quand elle était arrivée au paradis, il y a quinze ans, elle avait voulu retourner sur terre en forme fantomatique. James l'avait résonnée au dernier moment et elle était restée au paradis avec lui. 

Depuis quelques jours, elle se demandait s'il y avait un sort ou une potion quelconque qui pouvait faire revenir les morts. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir parler à son petit Harry. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle était presque certaine que Harry choisirait de faire revenir James…et elle le comprenait très bien. Mais elle voulait revenir! Elle voulait vivre une vie, mais malheureusement, elle savait que même un miracle ne pourrait la ramener sur terre.

***

POV de : Severus

Repère de temps : Samedi matin

Repère de lieu : Dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Severus était assis dans son bureau en train de corriger les devoirs de ces élèves incompétents. Il était en train d'écrire un énorme O sur la copie de Hermione Granger. Il avait décider de corriger les devoirs comme si c'étaient des aspics. Et évidemment, miss-je-sais-tout avait toujours la note Optimal. Et en plus, Thon-à-lunettes-Potter avait eu un Optimal lors de ses Buses et Severus n'avait eu d'autres choix que de l'accepter dans ses cours. Il en avait mare de devoir endurer la simple présence de ce bon à rien. En plus, Dumbledore lui avait demander de recommencer les cours d'Occlumencie, chose à laquelle il avait refuser. Le directeur pouvait bien faire le sale boulot lui-même! Severus avait déjà assez d'avoir le pire des élèves en potion sans en plus l'avoir en plus dans son bureau plusieurs fois par semaine!

De plus, il n'y a pas si longtemps, son ancien maître avait été tuer par Potter. Maintenant, Lucius Malfoy n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter. Il lui demandait toujours : « Il est bel et bien partit? Il ne reviendra pas cette fois? Je peux vivre ma vie sans me demander si il va revenir un jour? » Est-ce que, lui, Severus Snape, le savait plus que lui? Dumbledore lui assurait que son maître ne reviendrait pas. 

Hier soir, Dumbledore lui avait dit quelque chose d'assez étrange :

- _Severus, je peux t'assurer que Voldemort est partit. Pour te le prouver, je vais faire un miracle dimanche soir, avait dit Dumbledore._

Quel genre de miracle? Quel miracle pourrait lui assurer à cent pour cent que Voldemort ne reviendra pas? Il n'en connaissait aucun. Et franchement, il ne voulait même pas y penser!

***

POV de : Harry

Repère de temps : Samedi après-midi

Repère de lieu : Dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore avait demander à Harry de venir dans son bureau. Le jeune étudiant se demandait bien se que son directeur lui voulait. Il se rappelait que lors du déjeuner, Dumbledore avait sembler très heureux. Pour quelle raison? Il en avait aucune idée, mais il sentait que c'était ce pour quoi son directeur allait lui parler.

Dumbledore entra dans le bureau tout aussi joyeux que l'avant-midi et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil directorial. 

- Harry, j'ai une très grande nouvelle, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix enjoué.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être une meilleure nouvelle que la mort de Voldemort? Qu'est-ce qui rendait Dumbledore de si bonne humeur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est professeur?, demanda Harry poliment.

- Voilà, j'y viens, commença Dumbledore. Eh bien voilà, avec la mort de Voldemort, cela a provoquer un phénomène assez bizarre qui n'est pas perceptible, sauf par un détecteur d'onde inhabituelles qui est juste ici.

Dumbledore montra à Harry un engin assez volumineux qui ressemblait à télescope. L'engin était noir et vibrait. Il était grand et il y avait une petite fumée qui sortait d'un petit tuyau situé à la droite.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que cette machine qui est supposé détecter les ondes inhabituelles avait de si réjouissant?

- Et à quoi cela vous apporte-t-il autant de réjouissance, demanda Harry.

- Eh bien, laisse-moi finir, répondit Dumbledore. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, le détecteur vibre beaucoup, comme tu peux le voir. Hier matin, le détecteur a reconnu les ondes et a donner le signal. Les ondes qui se promènent dans l'air, sont des ondes humaines qui sont mortes depuis longtemps, mais plus tout à fait depuis la mort de Voldemort.

- Et alors?

- Alors ça veux dire, que toutes les personnes qui ont perdu plusieurs personnes à cause de lui, pourront faire revenir une personne.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Que tu dois choisir entre ton père et ta mère. Tu peux en faire revenir un d'eux.

Harry essaya de garder toute l'information en tête. Il pourrait faire revenir sois sa mère ou sois son père?! 

- Mais je ne sais pas quel choisir…, dit Harry confus.

- C'est normal, Harry, dit Dumbledore. 

Il ne savait pas trop qui choisir. C'était difficile. Soudain, une voix d'homme lui dit dans sa tête : Choisis ta mère, elle veut te voir depuis si longtemps… Harry était certain que c'était son père qui venait tout juste de lui parler. Harry regarda Dumbledore et dit d'un ton décid :

- Je choisis ma mère.

***

POV de : Lily

Repère de temps : Samedi soir

Repère de lieu : Paradis

Lily venait de recevoir la visite de Merlin lui-même! Il venait de lui dire la plus belle nouvelle qui soit! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son rêve allait enfin se réaliser! Elle pourrait voir son fils, lui parler, elle pourrait le regarder de près. Merlin lui avait dit de se préparer. Son fils venait de choisir entre elle et James. Il l'avait choisit elle, après que James lui ait glisser, subtilement, un mot lui disant de la choisir, elle. Elle avait tellement hâte. C'était comme si elle allait renaître…ou, oui, c'était ça, mais c'était tellement trop beau pour être vrai! Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était un rêve auquel elle s'était toujours dit irréalisable. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle devrait attendre une éternité avant de pouvoir lui parler, qu'elle devrait attendre qu'il meurt. Évidemment elle n'avait jamais souhaité la mort de son fils, non elle avait souhaité un moment comme celui d'aujourd'hui et de demain. Elle allait renaître et elle pourrait parler à son fils! C'était le plus beau jour depuis qu'elle était morte!

Demain, serait le jour où elle serait la plus heureuse du monde entier! En plus, elle reverrait Severus et en profiterait pour lui parler…

***

POV de : Severus

Repère de temps : Dimanche matin

Repère de lieu : Salle des professeurs

Severus était dans la salle des professeurs, assis dans sa chaise, comme paralysé. La nouvelle que Dumbledore venait d'apprendre à tout les professeurs et plus particulièrement à lui, l'avait beaucoup secoué. Lily Evans Potter, allait revenir. Jamais il n'aurait pu dire qu'il serait autant touché par une nouvelle semblable. Surtout concernant Lily. 

Quand il était arrivé dans la salle professoral, il était tout endormit, maintenant, il était très réveillé. Un détail, par contre, qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était que tout les étudiants étaient invités à la renaissance de Lily. Pauvre elle. Elle allait renaître devant toute une bande de bons à rien. C'était dommage. 

Mais qu'est-ce que Lily ferait en revenant? Son fils est à Poudlard, elle ne reprendra sûrement pas son poste d'auror, maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, il n'y avait plus de travail. C'était dommage d'un certain sens, mais d'un autre ça ne l'était pas. Après tout, Lily Evans n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe non? Malgré ça, il devait avoué qu'il l'avait toujours bien apprécier et qu'elle était assez puissante. C'est un fait. Mais tout de même…

***

POV de : Harry

Repère de temps : Dimanche après-midi

Repère de lieu : Salle commune des Gryffondors.

Harry était particulièrement nerveux. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir quand il verrait sa mère. De plus, il avait peur de s'être fait une idée d'une mère trop modèle d'elle. Et si jamais, dans le fond, sa mère était une alcoolique? Non, non et non! Pourquoi pensait-il ça? C'était juste impossible. Sa mère n'était pas alcoolique. Il le savait, il le sentait. 

Autre chose, il était heureux que Ron et Hermione le soutienne ainsi. Il en était très content. 

Il était dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et était en train de regarder Ron et Hermione faire leur devoir. Lui, était trop concentrer sur sa mère pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu sais Harry, je suis vraiment contente pour toi, dit Hermione en souriant grandement.

- Tu ne l'es certainement pas autant que moi, dit Ron. C'est quelque chose qui n'est jamais arrivé avant.

- Ça peut-être déjà arrivé, mais personne ne l'avait détecter. À l'époque de Grindelwald, quand Dumbledore l'a vaincu, peut-être qu'un phénomène comme ça est arrivé, mais qu'il n'y avait pas de détecteur de mauvaises ondes.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

- Je suis bien content que Dumbledore soit là pour ça, dit Harry joyeusement.

Le grand moment arrivait bientôt et Harry commençait à trouver le temps long…

***

POV de : Lily

Repère de temps : Dimanche soir 18h00

Repère de lieu : Paradis.

Lily ne cessait de bouger. L'heure du retour sur terre allait arrivé bientôt. Dans exactement une heure, les incantations allait commencer. Selon Merlin, Dumbledore en aura environ pour une heure à dire des incantations. La potion était déjà prête, tout était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre 19h00 et encore là, Lily devrait attendre au moins une autre heure avant que tout soit prêt à la recevoir. Lily savait que la plupart des élèves serait là. Elle en était honorée. Évidemment, seul les Serpentards ne viendraient pas, Merlin lui avait dit. Il lui avait dit aussi que quelque chose de surprenant arriverait. Lily aimait bien Merlin. 

James était avec elle. Il avait insister pour attendre avec elle. Lily ne cessait de bouger dans tout les sens.

- Lily, arrête de bouger!, dit James.

- On ne peut pas faire avancer le temps plus vite!, dit Lily en ne tenant pas compte de ce que son mari venait de lui dire.

James ria. Lily savait qu'elle allait s'ennuyer de lui, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. De toute façon, si ce n'était elle, ce serait lui, donc d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils seraient séparés.

***

POV de : Harry

Repère de temps : Dimache soir, 19h00 

Repère de lieu : Dans le parc de Poudlard.

Harry était près du chaudron qui bouillonnait. Les autres élèves étaient plus loin et regardaient se qui se passait. Les professeurs étaient près d'eux, sauf Snape qui était derrière tout le monde comme si il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit. Harry entendait Dumbledore dire des incantations en latin. Harry n'y comprenait rien et franchement, il s'en foutait bien. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de voir sa mère.

Une heure passa et finalement, Dumbledore finit ses incantations et bientôt, il y eu une lumière aveuglante qui apparut. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et rien ne se passa. Alors que Harry se demandait si Dumbledore s'était tromper, la lumière s'éteignit et une magnifique jeune femme apparut. Elle avait de long cheveux auburn et des yeux vert émeraude comme les siens. Lily Potter se tenait devant lui. Sa mère.

Lily sortit du chaudron et Harry se précipita sur elle. S'en suivit d'une longue et réconfortante étreinte. Harry était très content de voir sa mère. Personne en ce moment ne pouvait être plus heureux que lui!

***

POV de : Lily

Repère de temps : Environ 20h00

Repère de lieu : Dans le parc de Poudlard.

Lily étreignit son fils pendant plusieurs minutes. Si cela n'avait été seulement que d'elle-même, elle serait rester comme ça pour le restant de ses jours. Mais maintenant, elle avait une vie. Une nouvelle vie. Elle se sépara de son fils et le regarda. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Oh, mon fils, comme tu ressemble à ton père!

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais elle était incapable de s'en empêcher. Elle caressa la joue de Harry et lui fit un merveilleux sourire que Harry lui rendit.

Elle se releva et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. Elle aimait le faire à James. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et alla le remercier grandement. Elle se promena parmi les élèves, les remerciant d'être venu à sa renaissance. Puis, il  vit Snape. Elle s'approcha de lui, les élèves de lui s'écartant.

- Bonjour Severus, dit-elle gentiment.

- Bonjour, Evans, dit Snape de son habituel voix froide.

- N'es-tu pas content de me voir?

- Je suis aussi content que les autres.

Lily sourit de toute ses dents. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. James lui avait dit d'aller le voir et de former une famille avec lui. Harry pourrait être plus heureux. Lily n'en était pas certaine, mais elle voulait quand même essayer. C'est alors, qu'elle s'approcha encore plus de lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Snape fut assez surpris mais répondit au baiser malgré tout. Lily entendit les élèves chuchoter autour d'elle. Elle en avait rien à foutre! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et personne viendrait le lui gâcher. Elle rompit le baiser, regarda Snape une dernière fois avant d'aller voir Harry. Celui-ci semblait ébranler par ce qu'elle venait tout juste de faire. Elle ria en voyant l'expression surprise de son fils.

***********************************************************************************************

Alors je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez! Allez, juste un petit mot dans une review ça va me faire grandement plaisir!

Merci d'avance!

_~Kim~_


End file.
